


Eat Your Heart Out

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, also Shane asking ghosts to kill him as always, arousal from fear, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: Ryan excuses himself to the bathroom after a ''ghost'' throws a cup to the floor, but it's not for the reason you'd think.ORRyan gets off on his own fear, and so does Shane.





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



> hellooooo fellow ghost buddies!! (and all you Shaniacs out there ;)) 
> 
> One of my best friends came up with the headcanon that maybe Ryan got off to his own fear. I wrote this as a warmup! It's not all polished, but I thought I'd post it for others to enjoy! 
> 
> You can chat me up on Tumblr @leartokiss!!
> 
> (Dedicated to @aisu10 for giving me the idea and being so nice to me about it. Love u, Ais!!!!)

In the heat of the moment, it was very hard to speak. Shane and Ryan were undergoing their usual antics, poking around at old light-fixtures and coughing slightly as they inhaled dusk. Nothing groundbreaking had happened so far, only minor creaks in the floorboards obviously due to their shoes, and little wisps of winter wind breezing by. Ryan was still deeply afraid. The room they stood in was chilly, even with a thick jacket on and gloves; he could feel his cheeks fluster in the cold. He stood as close as he could to Shane, partly because he craved warmth and partly because he wanted to feel secure. There was something comforting in Shane’s ability to stay grounded in reality consistently. 

And while he was grounded there, Ryan’s skin was prickling with something close to fear but more attuned to arousal. The fear that rested inside of his chest sank to his stomach, burning hot and licking at his core. It was disconcerting, being addicted to and repulsed by the syrupy appeal of white, curling fear. When Shane’s flashlight flickered off and left them in the dark, only assisted by the night vision on their cameras, Ryan shivered and prayed Shane wouldn’t notice. "Oh, ghosty boys!" Shane called in an old, ridiculous accent. "My pal Ryan and I would love to see you right now! Poke my cheek! Kill me!"

Ryan’s cheeks colored. On one hand, he did not, under any circumstances, want to see a ghost right then. But on the other… how delicious the feeling would be, intoxicating him to the core with waves and waves of sickening, woozy fear. Not a second later, a cup fell from the grimy kitchen counter and shattered into tiny shards. Ryan jumped a foot off the ground. Shane laughed. The feeling inside of Ryan’s lower stomach pulsed, and he could slowly feel himself hardening in his briefs. An embarrassed blush stated its colors in red and orange. Ryan backed away nervously, saying he needed to find the bathroom. Hopefully, Shane would assume he was vomiting or shitting himself or… anything but this.

Ryan shut the bathroom door, closing himself into a musky, unwelcoming bathroom. He barely got his buckle undone before Shane was knocking on the door, asking him if he was alright. The fire in his belly roared, and he hummed in response, his voice long gone. "Ryan?" the older man asked again, and then the door was opening, and Shane scanned him up and down. The scene must’ve been so wild. A short, sweaty man with his pants halfway undone. Shane’s eyes widened in alarm, but he did not move, which was the worst variable in the situation. "Are you… getting off to….?" Shane questioned quietly.

Ryan’s face flooded red. "N-no, I-I was just trying to use the bathroom."

Shane looked down at his undone fly, and immediately noticed the bulge there. "Ryan…" 

Suddenly, they both were on the same page. Shane knew Ryan’s worst secret. 

Something predatory and dangerous lit up in Shane’s eyes. And then they were kissing. There was no way to describe the split second before he was pouncing forward, pressing his co-worker into the sinks.

"Y-You get off on this, too. This whole time. This entire time, you were getting off on your fear," Shane slurred between kisses. The heart in Ryan’s chest spoke louder than his voice did, that was for sure. There was nothing but thick, intoxicating energy between them; this horrible understanding that they shared the same fantasy. Shane pressed his lips against Ryan’s for the second time, dingy bathroom be damned, and felt the world fall back into place. When they kissed, it felt like fresh sheets out of the dryer, warm and expected and comforting. But when they ground against each other, it felt like dragging a match across cement, pulling fire from mid-air and feeling the heat bloom swiftly. 

They pulled apart, and Shane’s mouth gravitated to Ryan’s neck. He kissed it before biting down. It hurt like hell, Ryan thought, but God, it felt so good. He wasn’t raised this way. He wasn’t taught to find pleasure in pain, but the blunts of Shane’s teeth against his bronzed skin sent his soul to bathe in bliss. "I signed onto this fucking show to watch you squirm, did you know that? Do you know that every time you jump or whimper, my dick throbs so badly I can barely stand it? And here you are, desperate for release, all because the fear that consumes you also makes you fucking horny." 

Ryan’s mouth gaped, and his fingers pressed into the denim of Shane’s jacket. Shane ground forward hard, their hips pushing together in a desperate attempt at friction. It wasn’t good enough. It wouldn’t ever be good enough in a dirty, old bathroom while they were fully clothed and there was a microphone on the collar of their sh-

The grinding stopped. Panic flooded Ryan’s body. "Shane," he whispered, "Our mics are still on." 


End file.
